


Fotograf

by irellway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irellway/pseuds/irellway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Małżeństwo Nialla i Louisa nie jest szczęśliwe, ale żaden z nich nie potrafi go zakończyć. Problem znika, gdy na jaw wychodzi romans Tomlinsona. Niall szuka pocieszenia u fotografa Harry'ego, który pojawił się z życiu chłopaka we właściwym czasie, ukrywając, że ich spotkanie wcale nie było przypadkowe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotograf

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że jest tu więcej Nouisa niż Narry'ego, ale taki już urok tej historii, wybaczcie ;D Nie chcecie wiedzieć skąd się wziął pomysł na tego shota… uwierzcie mi. Po prostu przeczytajcie i dajcie znać co sądzicie xx

Niall siedział przy wyspie w kuchni, podpierając głowę na ręce, w drugiej trzymając kubek z kawą i obserwował jak Louis biegał po domu. Przemykał z pokoju do pokoju, z sypialni do łazienki, z salonu do kuchni i przygotowywał się do wyjścia. Niall nie kwapił się do przygotowania mu śniadania, bo wiedział, że i tak zostałoby nietknięte. Zaspali, więc nic w tym dziwnego, że Louis biegał nabuzowany, przeklinając co chwila pod nosem, gdy nie mógł czegoś znaleźć.

\- Widziałeś moją niebieską teczkę? - zapytał, wpadając do kuchni, nalewając sobie trochę kawy do kubka, opróżniając go jednym duszkiem.

\- Ostatnio widziałem ją na twoim biurku.

\- Tam jej nie ma.

\- W takim razie nie wiem, gdzie jest - odpowiedział spokojnie Niall, upijając kolejny łyk swojej kawy.

\- Jak zwykle - warknął Louis. - Nigdy nic nie wiesz. Nie możesz nawet pomóc mi jej szukać? Wiesz, że jestem spóźniony.

\- To nie moja wina, że nie pamiętasz gdzie odkładasz swoje rzeczy.

\- Dobra, nie ważne. Sam ją znajdę - oznajmił Louis i wyszedł zamaszystym krokiem.

Nie chcąc, żeby Louis był jeszcze bardziej wkurzony niż jest, Niall zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i poszedł na górę, pamiętając, że jego mąż często zostawia tę przeklętą teczkę w szufladzie obok łóżka, zwłaszcza, gdy pracuje do późna i zajmuje się papierkową robotą w łóżku.

Minął w korytarzu Louisa, który w pośpiechu wkładał jakieś papiery do innej teczki i zajrzał do sypialni, znajdując teczkę tam, gdzie spodziewał się ją znaleźć. Zszedł na dół, gdzie jego roztrzepany małżonek próbował ułożyć włosy, przeglądając się w dużym lustrze, wiszącym przy drzwiach.

\- Nie powinieneś się na mnie wkurzać tylko dlatego, że masz krótką pamięć - oznajmił Niall, podając Louisowi jego teczkę.

\- Dzięki. - Szatyn zabrał teczkę i rzucił ją na szafkę, po czym wrócił do swoich włosów. - Wrócę dzisiaj później, nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją. Zjem coś w biurze.

Niall puścił tę informację mimo uszu, przyzwyczajony, że jego mężowi ostatnio często zdarza się wracać później. Nie raz wracał w środku nocy, a nawet nad ranem, kiedy to jedynie brał szybki prysznic, zmieniał koszulę i wychodził z powrotem. Blondyn wrócił do kuchni, zajmując swoje miejsce i dopił swoją kawę. Louis znowu wpadł do kuchni, tym razem, by jak co rano pocałować swojego męża w policzek, po czym w ekspresowym tempie wyszedł z domu, rzucając krótkie ‘cześć’.

W ciągu dnia Niall nie zrobił niczego nadzwyczajnego, czyli to co zawsze. Pojechał na zakupy, tracąc po drodze prawie dwie godziny, stojąc w korkach, zrobił obiad tylko dla siebie, a późnym popołudniem zrobił w całym domu porządki, wiedząc, jak bardzo Louis nie lubi brudu.

Korzystając z wolnego wieczoru, rozłożył się na kanapie w salonie, ustawiając wcześniej kilka butelek piwa na ławie i znalazł w telewizji jakiś mecz. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do samotnych wieczorów, spędzanych właśnie w taki sposób, bo jego mąż ma dla niego coraz mniej czasu. Po ślubie nie cieszył się długo romantycznymi chwilami ze swoim mężem, bo od pewnego czasu liczyła się dla niego tylko praca. Wracał coraz później, zamykał się w swoim gabinecie, gdzie przesiadywał godzinami, przychodził do łóżka, spał może dwie godziny i znów wstawał do pracy. Praktycznie przestali się widywać, poza kilkoma minutami, kiedy Niall robi mu co rano kanapkę i kawę, na które Louis też ma coraz mniej czasu.

Podniósł głowę zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do domu. Wstał i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie natknął się na Louisa, który już zdążył porozrzucać na blacie swoje rzeczy, a Niall miał tylko nadzieję, że sam je również stąd zabierze.

\- Już wróciłeś? - zapytał, opierając się o wyspę, chowając ręce do kieszeni i krzyżując nogi w kostkach. - Miałeś wrócić później.

\- Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Louis i upił łyk wody z butelki.

\- Cieszę, tylko, się dziwię, że wróciłeś o normalnej porze.

\- Korzystaj, bo nie będzie się to zdarzało często. Nie chcę nawet myśleć ile mam do zrobienia w najbliższym czasie.

\- Macie sporo zleceń?

\- Od cholery. - Louis zabrał swoją teczkę i udał się w stronę schodów. - Wezmę prysznic i możemy zjeść kolację.

\- Ale ja nie przygotowałem niczego.

\- Jak to?

\- Miało cię nie być. Powiedziałeś rano, że mam na ciebie nie czekać z kolacją.

\- Ale nie powiedziałem, że masz jej w ogóle nie robić - zauważył zrezygnowany. - Człowiek wraca zmęczony po pracy do domu i nawet nie może liczyć na coś do jedzenia.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest lodówka. Jak masz ochotę to sobie coś zrób.

\- A ty nie możesz? I tak nic nie robisz. Nie wymagam od ciebie aż tak wiele, chciałbym jedynie coś zjeść.

\- Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, że wrócisz wcześniej. - Niall zignorował swojego męża, który zawsze znajdzie jakiś powód, żeby pokazać mu jak bardzo jest beznadziejny i do niczego nie potrzebny. Chłopak przywykł już, że jedyne na co może liczyć ze strony Louisa to pretensje. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do salonu, gdzie z powrotem położył się na kanapie i wrócił do oglądania meczu.

Piętnaście minut później Louis zszedł na dół, ubrany w luźne dresy i koszulkę, które stanowiły jego strój do pracy nocnej.

\- Dzwonię po pizzę, masz ochotę?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

\- Jak chcesz. - Louis wyszedł do kuchni i zadzwonił do tej samej pizzerii co zwykle, żeby zamówić pizzę. Zawsze tak robił, gdy wracał z pracy i był rozczarowany, bo nie czekała na niego przygotowana przez Nialla kolacja. Czasem decydował się na kebaba albo chińszczyznę, ale i tak za każdym razem wypominał Niallowi, że przez niego musi jeść niezdrowe rzeczy. Do tego też się przyzwyczaił i puszczał te uwagi mimo uszu.

\- Masz to posprzątać - nakazał Louis, gdy wrócił do salonu, wskazując na butelki po piwie stojące na stole.

\- Mhm - odburknął Niall.

\- Nie mhm, tylko nie chcę tego widzieć. I zrób coś ze sobą, bo wyglądasz fatalnie.

Kiedy Louis był z czegoś niezadowolony, momentalnie przestawało mu się cokolwiek podobać. Równie dobrze mógł za chwilę przyjść i powiedzieć, że pranie za długo się suszy albo, że jego koszule w szafie wiszą nie tak, jak powinny.

Niall zapatrzony w mecz usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka, a potem zbiegającego po schodach Louisa. Chwilę później bez słowa wrócił na górę z pudełkiem po pizzy, gdzie zapewne zamknie się w swoim gabinecie i nie wyjdzie z niego przez wiele godzin.

Przed jedenastą Niall, zgodnie z życzeniem Louisa, wyrzucił puste butelki, przetarł stolik, żeby jego szanowny mąż nie miał się do czego przyczepić, wyłączył telewizor i poszedł na górę. Mijając gabinet Louisa, usłyszał jak rozmawia przez telefon, wybuchając przy tym śmiechem. Najwyraźniej zajmował się nie tylko sprawami zawodowymi.

***

Liam siedział w kuchni w domu Nialla i Louisa, popijając herbatę i obserwując jak jego przyjaciel wyciera wszystkie blaty i szafki, nucąc przy tym radośnie.

\- Humor ci dopisuje?

\- Nie, po prostu sprzątanie kuchni jest o wiele ciekawsze, gdy sobie nucisz albo śpiewasz. Spróbuj, to działa. Gwizdanie też się sprawdza.

Liam zaśmiał się, ciesząc się, że Niall był w nastroju na żarty, zwłaszcza, że w ostatnim czasie zdarzało się niesłychanie rzadko.

\- Jak sytuacja z Louisem? - Liam zmienił temat na bardziej poważny.

\- Bez zmian. Wciąż nie ma dla mnie czasu, pracuje od rana do nocy i traktuje mnie jak służącego. Typowe.

\- I mówisz to tak spokojnie?

\- A co, mam płakać? Już przechodziłem ten etap.

\- Może zrób coś, żeby mu pokazać, że cały czas tu jesteś i ci zależy?

\- Mam mu zrobić dwie kolacje? - zażartował Niall.

\- Nie, ale musi być coś, co poprawi waszą relację.

\- Próbowałem już wszystkiego. On po prostu żyje pracą, ja już się dla niego nie liczę.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Kiedy taka jest prawda, Liam. - Niall wrzucił gąbkę do miski z wodą i oparł się o blat. - Nie podoba mi się to, ale nie mam już pomysłu co jeszcze mogę zrobić. Brakuje mi go, ale nie mogę mu robić wyrzutów, przez to, że pracuje. Razem doszliśmy do wniosku, że on zajmie się pieniędzmi, a ja domem. Może gdybym to ja pracował, sytuacja byłaby odwrotna.

\- Nie, żebym się wtrącał, ale myślałem ostatnio, co mogłoby wam pomóc.

\- W wolnych chwilach układasz plany ratowania nieszczęśliwych małżeństw? Może minąłeś się z powołaniem i powinieneś zostać psychologiem.

\- Mówię poważnie. Wymyśliłem, że dobrym pomysłem byłby wspólny wyjazd. Tylko ty i on, żadnej pracy i stresu.

\- Myślisz, że to przejdzie? On nawet nie ma czasu, żeby samemu zrobić sobie kawę, a co dopiero wyjechać gdzieś ze mną.

\- Możesz spróbować. Porozmawiaj z nim o tym. Nie może cały czas zasłaniać się pracą, w życiu są też ważne inne rzeczy.

\- Och, Liam, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? - Niall westchnął i wrócił do sprzątania. - Pogadam z nim jak wróci.

\- Życzę wam powodzenia, a tymczasem będę się zbierał. Mam parę spraw do załatwienia. - Liam dopił herbatę i sięgnął po swoją kurtkę, przewieszoną przez krzesło. Ubrał się i razem z Niallem przeszli na korytarz.

\- Dzięki, że wpadłeś. Miło jest móc z kim pogadać, na co dzień mogę liczyć jedynie na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- A twój mąż?

\- Nasze rozmowy ograniczają się do 'śniadanie czeka w kuchni’ albo dwóch zdań o pracy Louisa, to wszystko.

\- Przykro mi, że się wam nie układa.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Nie jest tak kolorowo, jakbym chciał, ale zawsze trzeba mieć nadzieję, że będzie lepiej, prawda?

\- Jesteś twardy. Daj znać, kiedy już porozmawiacie o moim świetnym pomyśle.

\- Masz to jak w banku.

\- Dzięki. Cześć.

\- Na razie.

Niall zamknął drzwi i wrócił do kuchni, gdzie czekało go dalsze sprzątanie. Pocieszało go jedynie to, że był już bliżej końca niż początku. Dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, ta kuchnia wyglądała na idealnie wysprzątaną i zadbaną, z nowoczesnym sprzętem i błyszczącymi blatami, niestety Louis Tomlinson musiał się różnić od pozostałych również w tej kwestii. Niall nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać jego marudzenia o walających się okruchach, więc codziennie bawił się w sprzątaczkę. Przyzwyczaił się do tego.

***

Tego dnia Louis miał wrócić wcześniej, o czym poinformował Nialla dzwoniąc do niego w czasie przerwy na lunch. Chłopak ucieszył się, bo wiedział, że będą mogli na spokojnie zjeść razem kolację i porozmawiać o pomyśle, który podsunął mu Liam.

Przygotował się specjalnie, tworząc romantyczny nastrój, licząc, że Louis doceni jego starania. Przygotował spaghetti, które było ulubionym daniem Louisa, postawił na stole świeczki i ubrał się bardziej elegancko niż zwykle. Louis miał wrócić o szóstej, więc punktualnie o tej godzinie wszystko było przygotowane. Niall usiadł przy stole na którym stały już talerze z kolacją i czekał na powrót męża do domu.

Mijały kolejne minuty, potem kwadranse. Po godzinie Niall zdmuchnął świeczki i rozczarowany poszedł do salonu, gdzie rozłożył się na kanapie i włączył film. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, obudziło go trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał kilka minut po dziesiątej.

\- Niall? - Louis stanął w progu, rozwiązując krawat. Niall spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i wstał z kanapy.

\- Odgrzać ci kolację? - zapytał beznamiętnie, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

\- Przepraszam cię. Spotkanie się przedłużyło i nie mogłem się wcześniej urwać.

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić. Czekałem na ciebie.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Czy to spaghetti?

\- Tak. Miałem nadzieję, że zjemy je razem.

\- Wciąż możemy to zrobić.

\- Nie jestem głodny. Chyba pójdę się zaraz położyć. - Niall ziewnął i wstawił talerz z porcją spaghetti do mikrofalówki. Oparł się o blat i spuścił głowę, czekając aż jedzenie będzie podgrzane. Podskoczył, gdy poczuł ręce Louisa owijające się wokół niego i odsunął głowę, gdy chłopak pocałował go w szyję.

\- Niall, przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.

\- Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Nie jestem zły - odpowiedział oschle Niall.

\- Jesteś. Jesteś zły i wcale ci się nie dziwię. Powinienem dać ci znać, że się spóźnię.

\- Jest mi tylko trochę przykro, to wszystko.

\- Przepraszam. - Louis jeszcze raz go pocałował i wtedy Niall wyrwał się z jego objęć, wyciągając ciepłe spaghetti z mikrofalówki i postawił talerz na stole.

\- Smacznego.

Louis usiadł przy stole i zaczął kręcić widelcem w talerzu, patrząc jak Niall wychodzi z kuchni.

***

Siedzieli wspólnie przy wyspie, nie zamieniając ze sobą nawet słowa. Niall patrzył jak Louis je przygotowane przez niego śniadanie.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - Niall przerwał panującą ciszę, skupiając uwagę Louisa na sobie.

\- Ale chwilę. Muszę zaraz wychodzić - uprzedził go szatyn i upił kolejny łyk swojej czarnej kawy.

\- Nie zajmę ci wiele czasu. Po prostu… zastanawiałem się… pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjechać. Na przykład na weekend. Tylko ty i ja, odpocząłbyś od pracy, pobylibyśmy trochę ze sobą.

\- Kochanie, wiesz, że bardzo chętnie gdzieś bym z tobą pojechał, ale nie mogę sobie na to teraz pozwolić. Wiesz dobrze, ile mam roboty.

\- Tak, wiem. Tak się tylko zastanawiałem. Dawno nigdzie nie byliśmy razem.

\- Nie mówię nie. Sprawdzę kiedy mógłbym wziąć sobie dwa dni urlopu i zastanowimy się gdzie moglibyśmy się wybrać.

\- Naprawdę? - Niall rozpromienił się. Nie sądził, że pójdzie to tak łatwo. Widać Liam miał rację, a jego pomysł naprawdę może się udać.

\- Oczywiście. Wiem, że ostatnio nie mam dla ciebie zbyt wiele czasu, więc taki wyjazd na pewno dobrze by nam zrobił.

Niall zeskoczył ze stołka i podbiegł do Louisa.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział uradowany i pocałował męża w policzek.

\- Hej, jeszcze nic nie ustaliliśmy. - Louis był wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Ale cieszę się, że tak ci to poprawiło humor.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Niall już dawno nie był tak zadowolony. Czuł, że w końcu coś ruszyło, że od teraz wszystko zacznie zmierzać ku lepszemu. Objął mocno Louisa, ciesząc się, że i on szczerze się uśmiecha, zamiast od samego rana marudzić, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

***

Niall wyszedł z biura podróży chowając do kieszeni dwa bilety na weekendową wycieczkę do Rzymu. Zatrzymał się przy znajdującym się obok bankomacie z zamiarem wypłacenia pieniędzy na zakupy, które były następnym punktem jego dzisiejszego planu. Wyciągnął kartę oraz banknot i odwrócił się gwałtownie, wpadając na kogoś. Poczuł, że coś ciepłego spływa po jego brzuchu, a za chwilę zauważył na swojej kurtce i koszulce plamy kawy, którą trzymał w kubku stojący przed nim mężczyzna.

\- No co pan robi? - zapytał z wyrzutem, wycierając pośpiesznie kurtkę.

\- Strasznie pana przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się i nie patrzyłem gdzie idę. - Wysoki brunet wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę chusteczek i podał jedną Niallowi, aby mógł wytrzeć plamę.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział Niall, ścierając kawę z kurtki.

\- Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam. Może mógłbym zapłacić za pranie albo nową kurtkę - zaoferował się mężczyzna, który wydał się Niallowi bardzo atrakcyjny.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, naprawdę.

\- Nalegam.

\- Nie trzeba, dziękuję. Nic takiego się nie stało - zapewnił go Niall i posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. - Przepraszam, muszę iść

\- Chwileczkę. - Mężczyzna zaszedł Niallowi drogę, zatrzymując go. - Mam dla pana propozycję.

\- Naprawdę się śpieszę. Do widzenia. - Niall próbował go wyminąć, ale ten nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Zajmę panu tylko chwilkę, obiecuję. - Niall przewrócił oczami, ale ostatecznie pozwolił mu przedstawić tę propozycję. - Jestem fotografem i przygotowuje się właśnie do wystawy zdjęć poświęconej nam, facetom. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni wizytówkę i podał ją Niallowi.

\- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

\- Jest pan… naprawdę przystojnym mężczyzną o wyjątkowej urodzie i idealnie nadawałby się pan do tej sesji.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Niech mi pan zaufa - przekonywał go miękkim głosem fotograf. - Jak ma pan na imię?

\- Niall.

\- No więc, Niall, oczywiście nie będę cię do niczego namawiał, ale zastanów się nad tym. Zostawiam ci moją wizytówkę. Przemyśl to i zadzwoń do mnie.

\- Zastanowię się nad tym panie… - zerknął na wizytówkę - Styles, ale niczego nie obiecuję.

\- To tylko kilka zdjęć. Nie często mam okazję spotkać tak atrakcyjnych mężczyzn. - Może i powinny, ale te słowa nie zrobiły na Niallu żadnego wrażenia. Był pewny, że Harry wciskał taki kit już nie jednemu facetowi, próbując zaciągnąć go na swoją sesję.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, ale teraz naprawdę muszę już iść.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy - przyznał Harry, posyłając Niallowi swój najlepszy uśmiech.

\- Do widzenia. - Niall pożegnał się i skierował się do swojego samochodu, zaparkowanego na pobliskim parkingu.

***

Niall posprzątał w kuchni po obiedzie i zabierając po drodze bilety z kurtki, przeszedł do salonu, gdzie jego mąż siedział na jednym z foteli i czytał gazetę. Zaszedł go od tyłu i przytulił.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - powiedział uradowany, pokazując Louisowi bilety.

\- Co to jest? - Louis odłożył gazetę.

\- Bilety lotnicze do Rzymu. Cały weekend tylko dla nas.

\- Niall, czy tobie już zupełnie odbiło? - Louis zwrócił się do męża podniesionym głosem.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? - Niall był zdezorientowany. - Rano podobał ci się mój pomysł.

\- Powiedziałem, że zastanowimy się nad tym wyjazdem. Nie musiałeś od razu kupować tych biletów. Mam teraz urwanie głowy w pracy i weekend w Rzymie jest ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mogę sobie pozwolić.

\- Ja o tym wszystkim wiem, nie rób ze mnie idioty. Możemy wykorzystać te bilety w każdej chwili. Pojedziemy, kiedy będziesz miał więcej czasu.

\- Niall, czy ty naprawdę jesteś tak głupi? Mam taką sytuację w pracy, że nie mam czasu nawet zjeść, a ty wyskakujesz z wyjazdem.

\- Cholera, Louis! Ty od miesięcy nie robisz nic innego tylko pracujesz! Nie widzisz co się między nami dzieje? Widujemy się przez chwilę rano zanim wyjdziesz i nawet nie mamy wtedy czasu, żeby porozmawiać.

\- To naprawdę nie jest moja wina - tłumaczył się Louis. - Kiedy w firmie wszystko się unormuje, zabiorę cię na wakacje, gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, ale na razie nie ma takiej możliwości, żebym odpuścił sobie dwa dni.

\- W ogóle nie masz dla mnie czasu! Chciałem, żebyśmy spędzili ze sobą dwa pieprzone dni, ale ty nie możesz dać mi nawet tyle. - Niall cisnął biletami o podłogę i wyszedł z salonu.

\- Niall, proszę cię… - Louisowi odpowiedziało jedynie trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

***

\- Mam go dość - powtórzył po raz kolejny Niall i ułożył głowę na blacie.

\- Zamówię ci jeszcze jedno piwo - zaoferował się Zayn i ruchem ręki przywołał barmana.

\- Jak zareagował na bilety? - Liam był ciekawy czy jego plan genialny zadziałał.

\- Teraz nie może sobie pozwolić na taki wyjazd, bo ma sajgon w pracy. Zawsze to samo wytłumaczenie.

\- Mówiłeś mu, że nie musicie jechać teraz? - dopytywał Liam.

\- Oczywiście. Niestety nie zanosi się, żeby w najbliższym czasie miał wolny weekend.

\- Ej, a może on kogoś ma? - wypalił Zayn.

\- Zamknij się - zbeształ go Liam. - Jeśli masz zamiar gadać takie głupoty to lepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj.

\- Wybacz, kolego. - Zayn uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Ale nie pomyśleliście, że to wszystko jest trochę podejrzane? Kto normalny pracuje całymi dniami i po powrocie do domu zajmuje się tym samym, prawie nie sypia i nie widzi świata poza swoim biurkiem? Niall, masz pewność, że Louis rzeczywiście wychodzi z pracy o tej godzinie, o której mówi?

\- W zasadzie to nie - odpowiedział i upił łyk piwa, które postawił przed nim barman. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to o to chodziło. Coś bym zauważył.

\- Niall ma rację - wtrącił się Liam. - Zorientowałby się, gdyby Louis miał kogoś.

\- A wy myślicie, że wszyscy faceci, którzy zdradzają swoich partnerów pachną cudzymi perfumami albo wracają z malinkami na szyi? Niektórzy są sprytni i potrafią się dobrze maskować - kontynuował swoje Zayn.

\- Gdyby było coś na rzeczy, Louis powiedziałby mi o tym - zwrócił się do przyjaciela Niall. - Czasem naprawdę jest między nami dobrze. Nawet dzisiaj rano było w porządku, miał dobry humor.

\- To nic nie znaczy - dodał Zayn.

\- Oj, przestań już wygłaszać te swoje mądrości. - Liama wyraźnie zirytowały wnioski do których dochodził Zayn. - Zajmij się swoim piwem albo rozejrzyj się za jakąś piękną dziewczyną, która może jakoś na ciebie wpłynie.

\- Nie potrzebuję dziewczyny.

\- Z czasem wibrator i własna ręka przestaną ci wystarczać - zadrwił z niego Liam, wywołując tym wybuch śmiechu u Nialla, przez co opluł się piwem.

\- Nie będę z wami dłużej gadał - oznajmił Zayn i zeskoczył ze stołka, oddalając się od baru.

\- Wróci szybciej niż mu się wydaje - dodał Liam i dokończył piwo.

\- Czy ty też myślisz, że Louis kogoś ma? - odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Niall, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela, widząc po jego minie, że nie było to dla niego wygodne pytanie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby tak było, ale zawsze mogę się mylić. - Niall ponownie oparł głowę na blacie. - Znam Louisa i to nie jest facet, który byłby w stanie zrobić coś takiego. A już na pewno nie tobie.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Może tego nie okazuje, ale kocha cię. Pamiętasz jak było kiedyś, świata poza tobą nie widział. Teraz jest tak samo, po prostu denerwuje się, że nie ma dla ciebie czasu przez pracę. To moje zdanie, Zayn powie ci coś zupełnie innego.

Niall głośno westchnął.

\- Sam muszę sobie z tym poradzić. Dzięki, że chcesz mi pomóc.

\- Muszę. Kolega Zayn się do tego nie nadaje, straszny z niego pesymista.

\- Kto jest pesymistą? - Zayn wrócił i od razu wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Ty - powiedzieli jednocześnie Liam i Niall.

\- Nie, nie, moi drodzy. Ja jestem realistą. I znam się na związkach - oznajmił z dumą.

\- Skoro jesteś specjalistą w tych sprawach to ciekawe czemu żaden z twoich związków nie trwał dłużej niż pół roku.

\- Bo laski są dziwne. Zazdroszczę wam, że nie musicie się z nimi użerać.

\- To przyłącz się do naszego gejowskiego klubu - zaproponował Niall.

\- W życiu. - Zayn wzdrygnął się, wyraźnie zdegustowany tym pomysłem.

\- Więc użeraj się dalej ze swoimi laskami. - Niall poklepał go po ramieniu. - Dobrze, panowie, ja się będę zbierał. Mąż czeka. Nie powiedziałem mu gdzie idę i pewnie dostanie mi się za to.

\- Jesteś pewny, że Louis jest twoim mężem, a nie ojcem? - zapytał z ironią Zayn.

\- To jedyna rzecz, której jestem pewny - przyznał Niall. - Do następnego razu.

\- Trzymaj się.

\- I pamiętaj co ci mówiłem - krzyknął Zayn, za co dostał w głowę od Liama.

***

Louis oderwał się od papierów porozrzucanych na biurku i zerwał się z fotela, słysząc, że Niall wrócił do domu. Zbiegł na dół i zastał swojego męża, odwieszającego kurtkę na wieszak.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Wiesz, która jest godzina? - Louis stał przed Niallem, z rękami opartymi na biodrach i oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Kiedy ty wracasz o drugiej z pracy, nie urządzam ci przesłuchania - odpowiedział drwiąco Niall.

\- Bo wiesz, że byłem w pracy. Pytam, gdzie byłeś.

\- Nagle zacząłem cię interesować?

\- Martwiłem się. Wybiegłeś, nic nie mówiąc, nie odbierałeś telefonu, wracasz w środku nocy i nic nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Od kiedy jedenasta wieczorem to środek nocy?

\- Nie rozmawiaj ze mną w ten sposób - warknął Louis. - Powiedz gdzie byłeś.

\- Przepuść mnie. - Niall chciał wyminąć Louisa, ale ten złapał go za ramiona i zatrzymał tuż przed sobą.

\- Piłeś - stwierdził Louis, zaciskając mocniej palce na ramionach chłopaka.

\- Tak, piłem. Byłem z Liamem i Zaynem w klubie. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze czy mogę już iść?

\- Dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonu?

\- Nie słyszałem. Było tam dość głośno.

\- Wróciłeś taksówką?

\- Nie.

\- Jechałeś samochodem w takim stanie?!

\- Wyluzuj, wypiłem tylko dwa piwa.

\- Tylko dla piwa?! Niall, wiesz, jak to się mogło skończyć?! Jak mogłeś być tak lekkomyślny?!

\- Już nie udawaj, że się mną tak nie przejmujesz. Na co dzień masz mnie gdzieś. Wymagasz ode mnie jedynie kolacji i posprzątanego domu. - Niall cofnął się, wyrywając się z uścisku Louisa. - Jestem twoim mężem Louis, nie służącym. Korona ci z głowy nie spadnie, jeżeli poświęcisz mi czasem chwilę uwagi.

\- Niall…

\- Kocham cię, ale nie będę tego dłużej tolerował. Zastanawiam się czasem czy ty w ogóle coś jeszcze do mnie czujesz czy po prostu jest ci ze mną wygodnie. - Louis już otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Niall mu przeszkodził. - Nie chcę tak żyć Louis. Nie chcę mieć męża, dla którego najważniejsza jest praca i kariera. Zmieniłeś się. Rok temu przed ołtarzem stał obok mnie ktoś zupełnie inny.

\- Wiesz ile mam ostatnio na głowie. Myślisz, że marzyłem o przesiadywaniu całymi dniami w biurze i spędzaniu nocy w gabinecie?

\- Zawsze mówisz to samo. Nie wierzę, że nie możesz poświęcić mi nawet chwili. Zrób coś z tym albo będziemy musieli się rozstać.

\- Niall, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Prześpię się dziś na kanapie. Miłej pracy. - Niall wyminął Louisa i poszedł na górę, zostawiając swojego męża zdezorientowanego i wściekłego.

***

Rano, gdy tylko Louis pojechał do pracy, Niall wygrzebał z kieszeni wizytówkę Harry'ego Stylesa. Całą noc nie mógł zasnąć, zastanawiając się nad jego propozycją. Ostatecznie uznał, że jego życie jest na tyle monotonne i nudne, że chwilowa odskocznia od rzeczywistości mu nie zaszkodzi. Wszystko jest lepsze od przesiadywania w domu, który razem z Louisem dostali od rodziców szatyna jako prezent ślubny i stania przy garach, żeby jego mąż zmęczony po pracy, mógł zjeść coś ciepłego.

Usiadł przy wyspie w kuchni i wyciągnął telefon. Wpisał numer telefonu Harry'ego i po chwili zawahania wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Stukał palcami w blat, denerwując się, jednak cały stres zniknął, gdy usłyszał głos Harry'ego, tak jakby tylko tego potrzebował.

\- Tak?

\- Cześć… Znaczy dzień dobry… Nazywam się Niall Horan, wpadliśmy na siebie dwa dni temu. To mnie oblał pan kawą.

\- Oo, cześć Niall. I proszę nie mów mi pan, bo czuję się staro. Jestem Harry.

\- W porządku… Harry. Dzwonię, żeby zapytać czy twoja propozycja jest cały czas aktualna.

\- Jak najbardziej.

\- Tak? Więc… Gdzie i kiedy mam przyjść?

\- Masz czas jutro wieczorem?

\- Tak, mam - odpowiedział, automatycznie obmyślając w głowie jakąś sensowną wymówkę dla Louisa.

\- Mógłbyś przyjść do mojego studia, powiedzmy o siódmej?

\- Dobrze, będę.

\- Masz pod ręką coś do pisania.

Niall rozejrzał się, ale w idealnej kuchni Louisa Tomlinsona nie było miejsca na kartkę i długopis.

\- Nie, ale poczekaj, zaraz coś znajdę.

\- Nie trzeba, wyślę ci adres.

\- Okej.

\- Czyli jesteśmy umówieni?

\- Chyba tak.

\- Cieszę się. Do zobaczenia, Niall.

\- Do zobaczenia.

***

Niall nigdy wcześniej nie brał udziału w żadnej sesji zdjęciowej. On nawet nie lubił robić sobie zdjęć, zawsze uważał, że jest niefotogeniczny i bardzo rzadko występował przed obiektywem.

Podczas gdy Louis jak zawsze zajęty siedział zamknięty w swoim gabinecie, Niall stał przed lustrem w łazience i szykował się do wyjścia. Wybrał najlepsze, jego zdaniem, ubrania, ułożył włosy i spsikał się swoimi ulubionymi perfumami, których używał tylko na specjalne okazje.

Mimo tego jak zachowywał się jego mąż i jaką miał o nim opinię, czułby się źle, gdyby nie poinformował go, że wychodzi. Zapukał do gabinetu Louisa i wetknął głowę do środka. Louis siedział przy swoim biurku, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa, trzymając w ręku długopis i notując coś od czasu do czasu. Niall wciąż uważał go za atrakcyjnego faceta, w którym się zakochał. Podobał mu się w takim wydaniu z potarganymi włosami, rozpiętą pod szyją koszulą i trzydniowym zarostem na policzkach.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał, zerkając na Nialla i niemal od razu, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na ekran.

\- Nie, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że wychodzę i mogę wrócić dość późno.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz? - Louis stracił zainteresowanie danymi widniejącymi w komputerze. Odchylił się na fotelu, układając dłonie na brzuchu i wbił spojrzenie w swojego męża.

\- Idziemy z Liamem i Zaynem do klubu.

\- To jakaś specjalna okazja? Nigdy nie wychodziłeś na piwo w koszuli.

\- Tak, będziemy świętować awans Zayna - wymyślił na poczekaniu.

\- Och, nic nie wiedziałem.

\- To świeża sprawa. Zadzwonił do mnie dosłownie godzinę temu.

\- Mogę się przyłączyć? - zapytał Louis, a Niall momentalnie zesztywniał.

\- Wiesz… Nie mówił nic, że cię zaprasza. Pewnie uznał, że masz dużo pracy i nie będzie cię od niej odciągał.

\- To prawda, mam trochę do zrobienia. - Niall odetchnął z ulgą, bo nie wiedziałby co robić, gdyby Louis uznał, że też chętnie się wybierze, a praca może poczekać. - Późno wrócisz?

\- Możliwe, że tak.

\- Będę siedział to późna nad papierami, to może się jeszcze zobaczymy.

\- Może.

\- Baw się dobrze.

\- Dzięki - rzucił Niall i już chciał zamykać drzwi, kiedy usłyszał, że Louis go woła:

\- Niall, proszę cię, weź taksówkę. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

\- Mhm - mruknął i zamknął drzwi.

Zszedł na dół, zabrał kurtkę oraz kluczyki do samochodu i wyszedł.

Do studia Harry'ego dojechał w piętnaście minut. Zaparkował pod niewysokim budynkiem w dość nieciekawej okolicy i odnalazł odpowiednie drzwi. Zapukał trzykrotnie i po krótkiej chwili drzwi się uchyliły, a przed nim stanął Harry. Pierwszą myślą Nialla było to, że facet był naprawdę przystojny. Ciemne włosy związane w kitkę, duże, błyszczące oczy, idealnie zarysowana linia szczęki i uroczy uśmiech. Niall zawsze zwracał uwagę na szczegóły.

\- Cześć, wejdź. - Harry odsunął się i wpuścił Nialla do środka. - Cieszę się, że jesteś. - Niall jedynie skinął głową i oddał Harry'emu kurtkę. - Napijesz się wina?

\- Chętnie - odpowiedział Niall i zaczął rozglądać się po małym studiu. Nie było tam niczego nadzwyczajnego, typowe fotograficzne sprzęty. Aparat na statywie, lampy, parasole. Podszedł do stolika, na którym porozkładane były zdjęcia różnych mężczyzn. Zainteresował się czy oni wszyscy brali w tej udział sesji, w której miał wziąć on. - To wszystko twoje zdjęcia? - zapytał, gdy Harry pojawił się obok niego z dwoma kieliszkami wina.

\- Tak. Próbuje wybrać coś na moją wystawę.

\- Są naprawdę niezłe - przyznał Niall, biorąc jeden z kieliszków. - Dzięki.

\- Chcesz jeszcze się rozejrzeć?

\- Jeśli mogę.

\- Zapraszam. - Harry wskazał mu ręką kierunek i tam też się udali. - Wiem, że nie są to luksusy, ale tak to jest kiedy ma się mieszkanie razem ze studiem.

\- Mieszkasz tu?

\- Na górze. Wprowadziłem się tu jakiś rok temu, po tym jak przeprowadziłem się do Londynu.

\- Skąd to zainteresowanie? - Niall oglądał dokładnie cały sprzęt, zadając kolejne pytania, a Harry podążał za nim.

\- Jako mały brzdąc uwielbiałem, gdy robiono mi zdjęcia. Zawsze prosiłem mamę, żeby robiła mi przeróżne sesje. Teraz ma całe pudła moich zdjęć.

\- Może powinieneś zostać modelem?

\- Wszystkim się tak wydawało. Mama czasem informowała mnie o castingach do różnych agencji, ale zawsze odmawiałem. Z czasem sam zacząłem robić zdjęcia. Znikałem na całe dnie, zabierając aparat i kanapki, wracałem wieczorami i często przez pół nocy, oglądałem zdjęcia, które zrobiłem i wybierałem te najlepsze.

\- Kiedy zdecydowałeś, że chcesz to robić zawodowo?

\- W szkole średniej wygrałem konkurs fotograficzny. Wtedy coś mnie tknęło.

Niall zatrzymał się przy jednym ze statywów i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam, że cię tak o wszystko wypytuję. Po prostu… cenię sobie ludzi, którzy mają jakąś pasję. Zawsze chcę wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej.

\- To sama przyjemność odpowiadać na twoje pytania. To miłe, że ktoś się interesuje tym co robię. A ty masz jakieś pasje?

Niall wyminął Harry'ego i usiadł na dwuosobowej sofie ustawionej w rogu pomieszczenia. Nie czekał długo aż chłopak się do niego przysiadł.

\- Chyba każdy ma jakieś zainteresowania. - Niall mówił, nie patrząc na Harry'ego i obracał w dłoniach kieliszek. - Ja od małego chciałem grać na gitarze. Naoglądałem się w telewizji przeróżnych artystów i podobało mi się jak grają. To głupie. Miałem wtedy może sześć lat i nic z tego nie rozumiałem, ale wiedziałem, że też chcę kiedyś tak grać.

\- To wcale nie jest głupie. Po prostu uderzyło to w ciebie i wiedziałeś, że to jest to co chcesz robić. - Niall spojrzał na Harry'ego i posłał mu nikły uśmiech.

\- Pierwszą gitarę dostałem pod choinkę, gdy miałem dwanaście lat. Rodzice zapisali mnie do szkoły muzycznej, gdzie bardzo wiele się nauczyłem. Jednak zawsze grałem tylko dla siebie, siadałem na łóżku w swoim pokoju i uczyłem się nowych piosenek. Z czasem zacząłem też śpiewać.

\- O! Zaśpiewasz mi coś?

\- Nie, raczej nie. Nie robię już tego.

\- Zaimponowałeś mi. Zawsze miałem słabość do muzyków. - Zaśmiali się. - Masz jeszcze ochotę na wino?

\- Pewnie. - Niall oddał mu kieliszek, po chwili dostał go z powrotem napełniony winem.

\- Miło mi się z tobą rozmawia - oznajmił Harry, wprawiając Nialla w coraz większe zdenerwowanie.

\- No właśnie, mieliśmy robić zdjęcia, a ja cię tu zagaduję.

\- Zdjęcia mogą poczekać. Kto powiedział, że nie możesz do mnie więcej przyjść?

\- Mi też się z tobą dobrze rozmawia - przyznał Niall, pewny, że gdyby nie wino, nie powiedziałby tego.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś grać? - wrócił do tematu Harry.

\- Rok temu wyszedłem za mąż i nie mam już na to czasu. Wiesz, gdy Louis wraca wieczorem do domu, liczy jedynie na coś do jedzenia i posłane łóżko.

\- Zaniedbuje cię?

\- Nie, po prostu… Nie mamy dla siebie tyle czasu, co kiedyś. On całe dnie pracuje, praktycznie się nie widujemy.

\- Kochasz go?

\- Oczywiście, tylko… Jest mi z tym wszystkim ciężko. Czasami strasznie mi go brakuje. - Niall opróżnił kieliszek w ekspresowym tempie. - Przepraszam. Na pewno nie chcesz tego słuchać. Chyba już pójdę.

\- Zaczekaj. Mam jeszcze wino, sam go nie wypiję. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Mieliśmy robić zdjęcia - zauważył ponownie Niall.

\- Umówimy się na inny termin. Teraz chcę dokończyć naszą rozmowę.

\- Chcesz dalej słuchać o moich problemach?

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry ponownie napełnił ich kieliszki.

\- Mnie już wystarczy. Jestem samochodem.

\- Zamówię ci taksówkę - zaoferował się Harry. - Czułbym się winny, gdyby coś ci się stało.

\- Dziękuję, poradzę sobie. - Niall odstawił kieliszek na stolik i podniósł się z kanapy. - Pójdę już.

\- Jeszcze wcześnie.

\- Wiem, ale obiecałem Louisowi, że nie wrócę późno - skłamał.

\- Nadopiekuńczy mąż?

\- Kiedy mam znowu przyjść? - Niall szybko zmienił temat, nie chcąc psuć atmosfery swoim marudzeniem i opowiadaniem o niezbyt udanym małżeństwie.

\- Przyjdź jutro o tej samej porze. Zrobimy kilka zdjęć i będziesz wolny.

\- Obiecuję, że tym razem, nie zabiorę twojego cennego czasu i nie będę zadawał zbyt wielu pytań.

\- Bardzo miło spędziłem ten czas. Dziękuję ci. - Harry pocałował Nialla w policzek, czego blondyn w ogóle się nie spodziewał.

\- To do jutra - rzucił i wyszedł ze studia.

Jechał do domu bardzo powoli, rozmyślając o Harrym. Ten facet naprawdę mu zaimponował, miał swoją pasję i zamierzał iść coraz dalej w tym kierunku. Teraz wszelkie wątpliwości co do sesji zniknęły, bo Niall poczuł, że może Harry'emu pomóc spełnić jego marzenie o własnej wystawie. Poza tym Harry jest niezwykle atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Nialla niepokoiło jednak to, jak się czuł po tym spotkaniu. Cały czas się uśmiechał i nawet czekający na niego w domu Louis nie był w stanie popsuć mu nastroju.

Zaparkował przed domem i od razu wyskoczył z auta. Zostawił wszystkie rzeczy na szafce i pobiegł na górę, mijając gabinet Louisa. Ułożył dłoń na klamce drzwi od łazienki, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos swojego męża:

\- Nie przywitasz się? - Niall odwrócił się i zauważył opartego o futrynę Louisa, z rękoma wsuniętymi do kieszeni spodni i nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach.

\- Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać - oznajmił Niall, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Mój mąż nigdy mi nie przeszkadza. - Louis podszedł do Nialla i objął go, składając pocałunek na jego szyi. - Myślałem, że będziesz później.

\- Liam musiał wcześniej wyjść, więc ja i Zayn też zrezygnowaliśmy z dalszej imprezy.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś?

\- Tak, jasne.

\- Wróciłeś taksówką, tak jak cię prosiłem?

Niall nie odpowiedział, co jedynie utwierdziło Louisa w przekonaniu, że chłopak znowu go nie posłuchał.

\- Niall, co ja ci mówiłem o jeździe po alkoholu?

\- Jestem zupełnie trzeźwy. Tobie też zdarzało się jechać po piwie, nie rób afery.

\- Nie robię żadnej afery, po prostu się o ciebie martwię. - Louis złączył ich czoła i oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy. - Weźmiemy razem prysznic?

\- A praca?

\- Może poczekać. Ty jesteś ważniejszy.

\- A to nowość - zadrwił Niall.

\- Proszę cię, nie zaczynaj. Wiem, że ostatnio nie jestem idealnym mężem, ale wybacz mi, proszę.

Louis połączył ich usta w krótkim pocałunku, a potem pociągnął Nialla do łazianki, gdzie wzięli wspólny długi prysznic. Potem poszli razem do sypialni i wślizgnęli się do łóżka, gdzie po raz pierwszy od dawna się kochali. Niall był bardziej niż zadowolony, ale i zdezorientowany, bo wiedział, że czar może zaraz prysnąć i z samego rana wrócą do szarej codzienności. Był jeszcze Harry, którym Niall był absolutnie oczarowany i to o nim, a nie o Louisie myślał, gdy zasypiał.

***

Tak jak Niall przypuszczał, jego szczęście z Louisem nie trwało długo. Z samego rana jego mąż znów stał się pracoholikiem, posiadającym męża służącego.

\- Nie wyprasowałeś mi koszuli - zarzucił Louis, stając w kuchni, trzymając jedną ze swoich koszul. Niall siedział przy wyspie, mając przed sobą kawę i kanapki, które przygotował dla Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Nie możesz założyć innej?

\- Dziś chciałem założyć akurat tą.

\- Przepraszam, zaraz to zrobię. - Niall podszedł do Louisa i zabrał od niego koszulę. - Zjedz śniadanie.

Poszedł na górę, gdzie rozłożył deskę i wyprasował tę przeklętą koszulę, która zniszczyła cały poranek. Miał wielką ochotę wypalić w niej dziurę, ale wiedział, że to tylko bardziej by rozwścieczyło Louisa, który rozładowałby swoją złość właśnie na nim.

Zszedł na dół, gdzie Louis dopijał swoją kawę. Oddał mu koszulę, którą jego mąż od razu założył. Zerknął na zegarek i wyszedł z kuchni.

\- Nawet mi nie podziękujesz? - krzyknął za nim Niall.

\- Dzięki. - Louis założył marynarkę, zabrał swoją teczkę i jak zawsze wrócił do kuchni, żeby pożegnać się z Niallem. - Dzisiaj nie będę długo siedział, więc możemy zjeść razem obiad, jeśli masz ochotę.

\- Jasne, przygotuję coś.

\- Na razie - rzucił Louis i wyszedł.

***

\- Jak było w pracy? - zapytał Niall, między kolejnymi kęsami potrawki z kurczaka.

\- Wciąż mamy dużo roboty. Jestem już tym strasznie zmęczony i marzę o chociaż jednym dniu wolnego.

\- Masz przecież prawo do urlopu.

\- Nie chcę zostawiać szefa samego, nie teraz. Gdybym wziął sobie wolne, po powrocie musiałbym wiele nadrobić, a to oznacza późniejsze powroty i pracę po nocach. Nie chcę tego.

Wszystkie ich rozmowy kończyły się w tym miejscu. Louis nigdy nie pytał Nialla co u niego ani jak się czuje. Dopóki w domu było czysto, a na stole czekał obiad, nie miał z nim o czym rozmawiać.

\- Dziękuję, było pyszne. - Louis wstał od stołu i wstawił talerz do zlewu. - Pójdę teraz trochę popracować. Im wcześniej zacznę tym szybciej skończę i będziemy mogli spędzić razem wieczór. Co ty na to?

\- Wychodzę dzisiaj wieczorem - oznajmił Niall, wybijając tym Louisa z rytmu, który nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego mąż tak często wychodził wieczorami.

\- Jak to?

\- Chcemy dokończyć z chłopakami, to co wczoraj zaczęliśmy.

\- Oni nie mają nic innego do roboty? Jakby mogli to codziennie szlajaliby się po klubach.

\- Przestań. Każdy chce się czasami oderwać od codziennych problemów. Ja też.

\- Masz jakieś problemy?

\- Louis, to był tylko przykład.

\- Jak chcesz. Tylko nie wracaj za późno.

Po tych słowach Louis poszedł na górę do swojego gabinetu. Niall dokończył obiad i posprzątał w kuchni. Czas, który mu pozostał przed wyjściem, poświęcił na czytanie i telefon do swojej mamy. Nigdy nie mówił jej jak naprawdę wygląda jego małżeństwo. Za każdym razem zapewnił ją, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie chcąc by się niepotrzebnie martwiła. Wiedział, że miała swoje problemy i nie chciał jej dodatkowo obarczać swoimi.

Pół godziny przed wyjściem wybrał strój, tym razem mniej oficjalny oraz spędził trochę czasu w łazience na poprawianiu fryzury. Powiadomił Louisa, że wychodzi, po raz kolejny zapewniając go, że nie wróci późno i obiecując, że będą mogli spędzić trochę czasu razem.

Do studia Harry'ego dotarł przed czasem. Odczekał kilka minut w samochodzie, nie chcąc się wpraszać zbyt wcześnie. Dokładnie o siódmej wysiadł z auta i tak jak ostatnio zapukał trzykrotnie do drzwi studia.

\- Cześć. - Harry zaprosił go do środka i znowu pocałował go w policzek. - Dobrze wyglądasz.

\- Dziękuję. Ty też. - Niall miał wrażenie, że Harry wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż poprzednio. Jego ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy był rozpuszczone i opadały mu na ramiona. Miał na sobie idealnie dopasowaną czarną koszulkę i obcisłe dżinsy, które wydawały się wręcz stworzone na jego długie nogi. Niall powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy patrzył w ten sposób na Harry'ego, w końcu miał męża, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - zaproponował Harry, oczarowując Nialla swoim idealnym uśmiechem.

\- Może później. Zajmijmy się zdjęciami.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Harry poprosił Nialla, aby usiadł na wysokim krześle ustawionym przed kremowym tłem.

\- Wiem, że powinna się teraz zająć tobą jakaś stylistka, ale musisz mi wybaczyć. To niskobudżetowe studio. Zresztą i tak wyglądasz fenomenalnie.

\- Starczy tych komplementów. Rób zdjęcia, zanim się rozmyślę.

Harry stanął za statywem i pokierował Niallem tak, aby przybrał odpowiednią pozycję.

\- Trochę się denerwuję. Nie mam zwyczaju pozwalania ludziom robienia mi zdjęć, nie wspominając już o profesjonalnej sesji.

\- Nie masz się czego bać. Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjnym facetem i ludzie nie będą mogli oderwać wzroku od twoich zdjęć, gdy przyjdą na wystawę.

\- Proszę cię, przestań.

Harry zrobił kilka pierwszych zdjęć.

\- Uśmiech proszę.

Niall starał się przybrać swój najlepszy uśmiech, nie chcąc zawieść Harry'ego, który z pewnością na niego liczył.

\- Mówiłem już, że jesteś bardzo przystojny? - zapytał Harry zza aparatu, a Niall jedynie przewrócił oczami. - Zrobimy tylko małą poprawkę…

Harry podszedł do Nialla, chcąc zabrać mu z czoła kosmyki włosów. Wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i żaden z nich nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Harry spuścił na moment wzrok na usta Nialla i za chwilę znów patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Zbliżał swoją twarz do twarzy blondyna i przymknął oczy. Już czuł oddech Nialla na swoich wargach, gdy chłopak odepchnął go i zeskoczył ze stołka.

\- Pójdę już - rzucił Niall i zabrał swoje rzeczy.

\- Niall, przepraszam cię - zawołał za nim Harry, ale Niall bez słowa wyszedł ze studia.

***

Wrócił do domu totalnie skołowany. To nie tak, że nie chciał tego pocałunku. Chciał go i to bardzo, pragnął Harry'ego odkąd pierwszy raz poszedł od samego początku, może nawet po tym wypadku z kawą już coś do niego poczuł. Był nim zafascynowany i ciekawy jak mógłby wyglądać ich związek. Bał się jednak co się stanie, gdyby to wszystko wyszło na jaw, gdyby Louis dowiedział się, że go okłamywał. Może i nie spisywał się w roli męża i Niall był coraz bardziej zmęczony tym małżeństwem, ale wciąż go kochał i wierzył, że kiedyś wszystko się ułoży i znów będą szczęśliwi tak, jak kilka miesięcy temu.

Jedno było pewne. Niall nie mógł już nigdy więcej spotkać się z Harrym, bo ten facet już wystarczająco namącił mu w głowie. Miał męża i to powinno być dla niego najważniejsze, jednak Louis robił wszystko, żeby tak nie było.

Wczłapał się po schodach na górę i bez pukania wszedł do gabinetu Louisa. Jego mąż nawet go nie zauważył, zajęty rozmową przez telefon. Niall od razu się domyślił, że nie była to służbowa rozmowa, wyraz twarzy Louisa mówił wszystko. Był uśmiechnięty, czego Niall już dawno nie widział. Błądził rozmarzonym wzrokiem po swoim zawalonym papierami biurku. Bawił się swoimi włosami, co też należało do rzadkości. Poza ty zwroty typu 'też za tobą tęsknię’ i 'on nie będzie sprawiał żadnych problemów’ nie są zwrotami, których używa się podczas rozmowy z szefem.

Nialla zapiekły oczy, a pod jego powiekami zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Pobiegł do sypialni i rzucił się na łóżko. Wszystko było już dla niego jasne. Louis nie spędzał tych wszystkich wieczorów w pracy. Miał kogoś, a Zayn miał rację. Niall zaczął płakać, nie miał siły dłużej tego powstrzymywać. Miał totalny mętlik w głowie. Odrzucił Harry'ego, nie chcąc ranić Louisa, który był jego mężem, bo wierzył, że ten wciąż go kocha, a ich jedynym problemem jest praca, której Louis poświęcał całe noce i dnie. Starał się, żeby było między nimi jak najlepiej, unikał niepotrzebnych konfliktów, robił wszystko, żeby ich związek znów był pełen miłości i ciepła, a sam był oszukiwany. Został zdradzony przez najbliższą mu osobę. Przez własnego męża.

Nie usłyszał kiedy Louis wszedł do pokoju, ale poczuł jak materac się pod nim ugina i wiedział, że jego mąż jest tuż za nim.

\- Niall - odezwał się Louis szeptem. - Niall, proszę, porozmawiajmy.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - warknął, czując dłoń Louisa na swoim ramieniu.

\- Możesz ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Nie.

\- Musisz być taki uparty? Nigdy nie robisz tego o co cię proszę.

\- Tak?! - Niall gwałtownie się odwrócił i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej. - Może jeszcze powiesz, że to ja zniszczyłem nasze małżeństwo?!

\- Chcesz wiedzieć co myślę?

Niall wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem tego małżeństwa - oznajmił Louis, wyjątkowo spokojnym tonem.

\- Tak? To po cholerę mi się oświadczałeś? Po co była ta cała szopka ze ślubem? Powiedz mi. Po co?

\- Moi rodzice naciskali na ten ślub.

\- A od kiedy ty tak słuchasz rodziców?

\- Wtedy wydawało mi się, że mają rację. Kochałem cię i chciałem spędzić z tobą życie.

\- Czyli teraz już mnie nie kochasz?

Louis milczał.

\- Skoro mnie nie kochasz to mogłeś mi to powiedzieć! Nie musiałeś mnie zdradzać i kłamać mi prosto w oczy, że spędzasz wieczory w firmie!

\- Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.

\- Ale mnie skrzywdziłeś! Krzywdziłeś mnie już od dawna. - Niall szlochał i żywo gestykulował, krzycząc i nie mogąc znieść tego, że Louis tak siedzi na łóżku jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało i od czasu do czasu powie coś tym nieznośnie spokojnym tonem. - Nigdy nie było cię w domu, kiedy cię potrzebowałem. Pomyślałeś chociaż przez chwilę o mnie? Ty się dobrze bawiłeś z bóg wie kim, a ja czekałem na ciebie i robiłem wszystko, żebyś był zadowolony.

Louis znów nie odezwał się nawet słowem.

\- Co ja mam teraz o tobie myśleć? Postaw się na moim miejscu.

\- Niall, wiem, że spieprzyłem. Mogłem to rozwiązać inaczej i jest mi źle z tym, że dowiedziałeś się o tym w ten sposób.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz… Po co był wczorajszy wieczór? Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz? Pamiętasz? A zaciągnąłeś mnie do łóżka, bo co? Sumienie cię ruszyło?

\- Wciąż jesteś dla mnie ważny! Jesteś moim mężem, do cholery!

\- Gówno prawda! Brzydzę się tobą!

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? - Louis złapał Nialla za ramię, gdy ten chciał wyjść z pokoju.

\- Łapy przy sobie! - Niall wyrwał się z jego uścisku i wybiegł z sypialni, kierując się w stronę schodów. Zbiegł na dół, wiedząc, że Louis jest tuż za nim.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie idziesz?

\- To już nie jest twoja sprawa! - Niall zdjął obrączkę z palca i rzucił nią o podłogę. Zabrał jedynie kluczyki od samochodu i wyszedł, trzaskając z całej siły drzwiami. Wsiadł do auta i pojechał prosto do Harry'ego.

***

Pukał wielokrotnie do drzwi, czekając aż Harry mu otworzy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili pomyślał, że to nie w porządku nachodzić go o tak późnej porze. Już miał rezygnować, gdy drzwi uchyliły się i Niall jeszcze nigdy tak się nie cieszył na widok Harry'ego.

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam, ale nie mam dokąd pójść - oznajmił, powstrzymując się przed ponownym wybuchem płaczu.

\- Boże, Niall, co się stało? - Harry wpuścił go do środka i zamknął drzwi, a Niall od razu wtulił się w niego, szukając pocieszenia. Brunet objął go ramionami i pocierał jego plecy. - Powiesz mi co się stało?

\- Robiłem dla niego wszystko, rozumiesz? Wszystko - wychlipiał Niall, chowając twarz w szyi Harry'ego.

\- Chodzi o Louisa, tak? Co ci zrobił? - Harry odsunął od siebie Nialla i złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie. - Niall, spójrz na mnie. Czy on zrobił ci krzywdę?

\- On… On mnie zdradził, Harry. Tak po prostu znalazł sobie kogoś innego.

Harry ponownie zagarnął go w ramiona i mocno przytulił. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, kołysząc się nieco na boki. W końcu Niall odsunął się od Harry'ego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Pocałuj mnie - szepnął, patrząc na Harry'ego błagalnie. W końcu brunet przesunął opuszkami palców po jego policzku i pochylił się, a ich wargi spotkały się ze sobą.

Harry całował go bardzo delikatnie i powoli. Niall zamknął oczy i ułożył swoją drżącą dłoń na karku Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do siebie. Harry odsunął się na chwilę, by spojrzeć w błyszczące, niebieskie oczy, a potem znów zaczął go całować. Niall nie protestował, gdy język Harry'ego rozchylił jego wargi i wdarł się do jego ust. Wplótł palce w jego włosy i zamknął oczy, gdy wargi Harry'ego przesunęły się na jego szyję. Harry przerwał pocałunek i chwycił Nialla za rękę, prowadząc go na górę do swojego mieszkania.

***

Dłoń Harry'ego przesunęła się po jego żebrach na biodro i udo, gdy całował jego brzuch. Jego usta znów spotkały się w wargami Nialla, gdy ten cicho jęknął, po czym złożył kilka pocałunków na jego szczęce. Harry podniósł się i oparł na łokciu, tak, że leżał teraz całkowicie na nim. Ich ciała ocierały się o siebie, a Niall zaczął oddychać znacznie szybciej, gdy Harry podniósł jego biodra do góry i powoli w niego wszedł. Poruszał się w nim powoli, a Niall przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż jego pleców, wyginając się tak, by Harry mógł zagłębić się w nim jeszcze bardziej. Mruczał cicho z przyjemności jaka zawładnęła jego całym ciałem. Ich ciała pasowały do siebie idealnie, a ruchy były idealnie zsynchronizowane. Harry obchodził się z nim niezwykle delikatnie, a wszystko co robił było powolne, doprowadzające Nialla do szaleństwa i do tego, że miał ochotę błagać o więcej. Gdy dochodzili Niall pisnął w ucho Harry'ego jego imię, a po wszystkim ich usta znów połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku.

***

Niall obudził się wcześnie rano, mając okazję przyglądać się śpiącemu Harry'emu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Zaczęły powracać do niego wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora. Wsunął dłonie pod głowę i przyglądał się spokojnej twarzy Harry'ego pogrążonej we śnie. Jego usta same wykrzywiały się w uśmiechu, a w żołądku czuł dziwny skurcz. Uświadomił sobie, że to jest ten moment, którego obawiał się najbardziej.

Zakochał się.

Bał się tego uczucia, bo w ogóle nie znał Harry'ego. Nie wiedzieli o sobie praktycznie nic, ale wystarczająco, żeby Niall mógł coś do niego poczuć.

Wyślizgnął się z łóżka, podniósł z podłogi swoje ubrania i poszedł do łazienki. Gdy doprowadził się do porządku, znalazł kartkę na której zostawił Harry'emu wiadomość. Ułożył liścik na poduszce, pocałował Harry'ego w skroń i po cichu wyszedł.

***

Louisa nie było w domu, co nie było niczym dziwnym. Z pewnością wyszedł wcześnie rano do pracy i mógł jedynie przypuszczać kiedy wróci. Niall przygotował sobie małe śniadanie i duży kubek mocnej kawy. Usiadł przy wyspie i pierwsze co zrobił to sprawdził telefon, gdzie czekało na niego kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń od Louisa i kilka smsów, również od niego. Usunął wiadomości nawet ich nie czytając i wrócił do śniadania.

Przed południem poszedł na górę do sypialni i wygrzebał z szafy dużą torbę. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby dalej mieszkać z Louisem po tym, co się stało. Spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i sam się sobie dziwił, że ta wyprowadzka nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. Tak jakby pogodził się już z końcem swojego małżeństwa i pozostało jedynie wypełnić formalności.

Nie mógł zostać dłużej z Louisem, do Harry'ego też nie mógł pójść. Może i był zakochany, ale trzydniowa znajomość nie była jeszcze na tyle rozwinięta, żeby od razu przechodzić do wspólnego mieszkania. Zdecydował, że zatrzyma się na jakiś czas u któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół.

W kuchni zostawił dla Louisa informację, że nie ma zamiaru z nim dłużej mieszkać, ale nie poinformował go, gdzie się zatrzyma. Louis nie jest głupi i sam w końcu się domyśli. Niall zabrał swoje rzeczy i pojechał do Zayna.

***

Dwa dni później Niall miał tę nieprzyjemność rozmawiać ze swoim mężem, który poprosił go, aby przyszedł do ich domu. Louis jak to Louis, był niezwykle tajemniczy i nie powiedział mu o co chodzi. Niall obiecał, że przyjdzie wieczorem.

Niall był zdezorientowany sytuacją w której się znalazł. Czuł się szczęśliwy, gdy po poznaniu prawdy o Louisie znalazł pocieszenie u Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że on też nie żałował tego co się stało, przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie tamtej nocy. Niestety nie wiedzieć czemu od tamtej pory Harry nie odezwał się do Nialla ani razu. Nie odbierał telefonu, nie odpisywał na wiadomości. Niall bał się, że przestraszył go, że był zbyt nachalny, ale przecież jeżeli Harry nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia, poza zrobieniem kilku zdjęć, mógł mu o tym powiedzieć i nie zgadzać się na to, do czego między nimi doszło. Niall czuł, że znowu został oszukany.

Przed spotkaniem z Louisem pojechał do Harry'ego, chcąc wyjaśnić tę dziwną sytuację. Coś musiało się stać, skoro Harry przestał się do niego tak nagle odzywać i niespodziewanie zaczął go unikać.

Zapukał do drzwi i zdziwił się, gdy otworzył jakiś obcy facet, którego Niall nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Z wyglądu był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Harry'ego, niski, z odstającym brzuchem, krótkimi, jasnymi włosami i wąsikiem. Był też od niego jakieś dwa razy starszy i nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie.

\- Um… Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Przyszedłem do Harry'ego.

\- Jakiego Harry'ego?

\- Harry'ego Stylesa. Mieszka tutaj.

\- Ktoś musiał wprowadzić pana w błąd. Nikt taki tu nie mieszka.

\- Ale o czym pan mówi? Byłem tu wcześniej i…

\- Może chodzi o tego chłopaka, któremu wynajmowałem mieszkanie.

\- Jeżeli nazywał się on Harry St…

\- Nie wiem jak się nazywał - wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna, a jego głos był szorstki i nieprzyjemny.

\- Nie wie pan komu wynajmuje mieszkanie?

\- Czy mogę jeszcze w czymś panu pomóc? - warknął właściciel mieszkania, tak jakby wizyta Nialla wyjątkowo go irytowała.

\- Wie pan gdzie mogę go znaleźć?

\- Niestety, rozliczyliśmy się, zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł.

Niall uznał, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu.

\- Cóż… Dziękuję.

\- Do widzenia.

Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi, a Niall jeszcze przez chwilę stał w miejscu i próbował ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie. Zupełnie się w tym wszystkim pogubił. Kim jest Harry Styles i dlaczego zniknął tak samo niespodziewanie jak się pojawił? Niestety Niall nie umiał znaleźć żadnego sensownego wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji. Był pewny tylko tego, że zakochał się w mężczyźnie o którym wiedział mniej niż mu się wydawało.

***

Gdy pojawił się w domu, Louis czekał na niego w swoim gabinecie. Niall wszedł bez pukania i zastał swojego męża w takiej samej pozycji jak zawsze, czyli siedzącego za biurkiem. Tym razem jednak nie zajmował się żadnymi papierami, ale wyglądał jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

\- Cześć - odezwał się Niall, stając na przeciwko swojego męża.

Louis nie odezwał się, jedynie sięgnął po coś do szuflady biurka. Wyciągnął dużą kopertę i rzucił jej zawartość na biurko.

\- Co to jest? - warknął i wstał, opierając się o kant biurka.

Niall zasłonił usta, przyglądając się zdjęciom przedstawiającym jego i Harry'ego całujących się.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Nie ważne skąd to mam. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

\- Co mam ci wyjaśnić?

\- Robisz ze mnie wyrodnego męża, bo cię zdradziłem, a sam pieprzysz się z jakimś palantem!

\- Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem!

\- Nie? To na co to wygląda? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że całowanie jakiegoś dupka, to nie jest zdrada?

\- Po pierwsze, nie chcę, żebyś mówił tak o nim w ten sposób.

\- Och, przepraszam, że obraziłem twojego faceta. Zaplanowaliście już wspólną przyszłość? A może po prostu jest lepszy w łóżku ode mnie?

\- Przestań! Byłem u niego, po tym jak się dowiedziałem, że mnie zdradzasz. Dziwi cię to? Czułem się samotny i oszukany. Niby ty masz prawo pieprzyć kogo popadnie za moimi plecami, a ja nie mogę jeden jedyny raz przespać się z kimś, po tym jak się dowiedziałem, że mój mąż ma mnie w dupie?

\- Czyli spałeś z nim.

\- Tak i była to najlepsza noc w moim życiu. - Louis wyglądał na dotkniętego tym wyznaniem, a Niall był z siebie dumny, że zadał mu cios poniżej pasa. Należało mu się. - Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Bo jeśli nie to chętnie wyjdę. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Niall odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- To Liam. - Niall zatrzymał się i zastygł w miejscu, słysząc cichy głos swojego męża. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Louisa, stojącego dokładnie w tym samym miejscu i patrzącego na niego.

\- Co Liam?

\- Zdradziłem cię z Liamem.

\- Słucham? - Niall podszedł do Louisa i złapał go za ramię, zmuszając go by na niego spojrzał. - Pieprzyłeś mojego najlepszego kumpla?

\- Przepraszam, tak wyszło.

\- Tak wyszło? Tak wyszło?! Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz?

\- To on mnie uwiódł - bronił się Louis. - To nie trwa długo, ale zakochałem się. Co miałem zrobić? Przyjść do ciebie i powiedzieć i powiedzieć 'cześć, kochanie, słuchaj, zdradzam cię z twoim kumplem’?

Niall pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wpatrując się w Louisa, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- Nienawidzę cię - splunął i tym razem wyszedł z gabinetu Louisa.

***

To był odruch. Wsiadł do samochodu i automatycznie skierował się w stronę mieszkania Liama. Wbiegł na trzecie piętro kamienicy i zaczął walić w drzwi. Gdy tylko Liam ukazał się w drzwiach, złapał go za koszulkę i wepchnął do mieszkania, popychając go na ścianę.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Liam, zdziwiony zachowaniem przyjaciela.

\- Ty mnie jeszcze pytasz o co chodzi? Dobrze ci było, gdy posuwałeś mojego męża? - Niall jeszcze raz pchnął go na ścianę i puścił, cofając się o krok.

\- Powiedział ci - Liam bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Udawałeś oddanego przyjaciela i… Nie, nie mogę tego zrozumieć. - Niall złapał się za głowę i zaczął krążyć po przedpokoju. Liam stał pod ścianą tam, gdzie go zostawił i patrzył jak jego przyjaciel cierpi z jego winy. - Wiesz co jest z tym wszystkim najgorsze? Że dawałeś mi rady, co mam zrobić, żeby naprawić moje małżeństwo i jednocześnie je niszczyłeś. Mam gdzieś taką przyjaźń! A może rozbijanie małżeństw to twoja specjalność?

\- On nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwał! Ten wasz cholerny ślub w ogóle nie powinien mieć miejsca. Tylko się z tobą marnował.

Niall skulił się na podłodze, chowając głowę między kolanami i nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać płaczu.

\- Kochałem go, odkąd przyszedłeś z nim do mnie i przedstawiłeś jako swojego chłopaka. Tyle czasu o niego walczyłem, próbowałem coś zrobić, ale on kochał ciebie. I potem ten ślub. W końcu mi się udało. Był ze mną i mówił, że mnie kocha. Był tylko jeden problem. Ty. On nigdy nie chciał cię zostawić, mówił, że nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, że jesteś dla niego kimś ważnym. Tylko cholera czasem o tym zapominał i przychodził wtedy do mnie. Musiałem coś zrobić, żebyś zniknął. Polubiłeś Harry'ego, prawda?

\- Jaki to ma związek z Harrym? - Niall słysząc o fotografie, podniósł się i stanął na prostych nogach, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Harry może mieć z tym wszystkim coś wspólnego.

\- Zapłaciłem mu, żeby cię uwiódł. Wasze zdjęcia miały trafić do Louisa i przekonać go, że nie jesteś taki za jakiego cię uważa. Nie pomyślałem, że w między czasie dowiesz się o zdradzie Louisa. To był przypadek. Prędzej czy później Louis i tak by cię zostawił i związał się ze mną.

\- Ty sukinsynu! - Niall rzucił się na Liama, szarpiąc go, ale on zawsze był od niego silniejszy i nie miał z nim szans. Sam wylądował na ścianie z krwawiącym nosem.

\- Wyjdź stąd - zażądał Liam.

Niall spojrzał ostatni raz z pogardą i nienawiścią na kochanka swojego męża, którego już nigdy nie nazwie przyjacielem i opuścił mieszkanie.

***

Niall siedział na kanapie w mieszkaniu swojego przyjaciela Zayna, który opatrywał mu nos. Chłopak wiedział już co się stało, ale nie dopytywał. Wiedział, że jeśli Niall będzie chciał, to sam mu wszystko opowie.

\- Gotowe. Nos jak nowy. Na szczęście nie jest złamany.

\- Dzięki.

\- Słuchaj, stary - zaczął Zayn, po chwili namysłu - wiem, że jest ci teraz ciężko, ale gdybyś czegoś potrzebował to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.

\- Wiem, Zayn. Już jestem ci wdzięczny.

\- Za co?

\- Chociażby za nos. Albo za to, że pozwoliłeś mi się u ciebie zatrzymać.

\- Żaden problem. Możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. I tak nudziło mi się samemu.

\- Mówiłem, że potrzebujesz dziewczyny.

\- Bycie singlem też ma swoje zalety.

Zayn wyszedł z pokoju, żeby pozbyć się zakrwawionych chusteczek i wody, którą przemywał Niallowi nos.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać? - zapytał Niall, gdy Zayn wrócił na swoje miejsce na kanapie.

\- Wal śmiało.

\- Powiedz mi, tylko szczerze, wiedziałeś o tym?

\- O Louisie i Liamie?

Niall skinął głową.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia.

\- Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, że nie bym cię oszukał.

\- Wiem, dzięki.

\- Zamierzasz powiedzieć Louisowi o sprawie z Harrym?

\- Nie. Może gdyby między Louisem i Liamem nie zdążyłoby do niczego dojść, zrobiłbym to, ale w tej sytuacji sobie daruję. Są siebie warci i życzę im szczęścia.

\- Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? - zapytał Niall. - Sądziłem, że jesteś samotnikiem.

\- Nie wiem kto to - odpowiedział Zayn i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Chwilę później wrócił i spojrzał na Nialla z dziwną miną. - Ktoś do ciebie.

\- Do mnie? - Niall nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktoś miał powód do spotkania z nim. Zwłaszcza, że nikomu nie mówił, że zatrzymał się u Zayna. Wszedł do przedpokoju i jego oczom ukazał się… Harry. Niall już wiedział, że nie jest on żadnym fotografem, a zwykłym oszustem, jednak wciąż ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że chłopak w którym się zakochał został wrobiony w całą tą sytuację przez Liama i tak naprawdę przez cały czas udawał, choć trzeba mu przyznać, że jest naprawdę dobrym aktorem.

\- Cześć - przywitał się cicho brunet.

Harry wyglądał strasznie. Owszem, w oczach Nialla wciąż był nieziemsko przystojny i gdyby nie znał prawdy chętnie poznałby go bliżej, ale jego twarz szpeciły worki pod oczami, brakowało mu uśmiechu i był blady.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem? - Niall skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Liam mi powiedział, że cię tu znajdę.

\- Po co przyszedłeś?

\- Niall, wiem, że znasz już całą prawdę. Wiesz, że nie jestem tym, za kogo się podawałem, ale są dwie rzeczy, które są prawdą.

\- Co takiego?

\- Po pierwsze, naprawdę nazywam się Harry Styles.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Jeżeli przyszedłeś sobie pożartować, to daruj sobie.

\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Więc jaka jest ta druga rzecz?

\- Niall, jest coś o czym musisz wiedzieć. Nie żałuję tego, co się stało. To co się między nami wydarzyło… To było dla mnie coś więcej niż tylko wykonanie obowiązku, za który mi zapłacono.

\- Harry, proszę…

\- Zakochałem się. Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, to się po prostu stało. Domyślam się, co o mnie myślisz po tym wszystkim, ale nie chcę, żebyś uważał mnie tylko za oszusta, który dał się wrobić w rozbicie twojego małżeństwa. Niall, proszę, daj nam szansę. 

\- Nie sądzę, aby to się miało udać.

\- Może to nie był przypadek, że to właśnie nam się przytrafiło? Proszę cię, nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego. To jest… wyjątkowe.

Niall nie mógł znieść błagalnego wzroku Harry'ego i jego smutnej miny. Czuł coś do tego chłopaka i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Coś się stało tamtej nocy, co sprawiło, że Harry stał się dla niego kimś ważnym, nawet jeśli nie wiedzieli o sobie nic i Niall nie mógł pozwolić, aby coś tak wyjątkowego miało im się wymknąć przez chory romans jego męża i przyjaciela.

\- Harry, chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie winię cię za to co się stało. Ty dostałeś jedynie swoje zadanie, które wykonałeś w stu procentach. Udało ci się mnie uwieść, czego oczekiwał Liam.

\- Nie uważam tego jedynie za dobrze wykonane zadanie.

\- Wiem to. Ja też nie. - Niall ułożył dłoń na policzku Harry'ego, gładząc go kciukiem. - Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

\- Co tylko zechcesz.

\- Czy mógłbyś mnie znowu pocałować?

Harry bez wahania, pochylił się i połączył ich wargi w powolnym, czułym pocałunku. Minęła długa chwila, nim odsunął się i złączył ich czoła.

\- Zacznijmy jeszcze raz - poprosił Niall, a Harry po raz kolejny oczarował go swoim uśmiechem.


End file.
